


Flick

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, His Last Vow Spoilers, M/M, Mind Palace, One sided relationship, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Flick, flick, flick…”  Magnussen taunted.</p><p>Sherlock glared at the man who dared to touch his John.  Well, yes, technically John was Mary’s… But he was also Sherlock’s.  </p><p>“Flick, flick…  Watch me flick him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for:   
> Spoilers! I wanted to know what he was thinking after the climax of the episode.  
> BAMF!Sherlock protecting HIS John.  
> Bullying... Poor Little Sherlock.

“Flick, flick, flick…” Magnussen taunted.

Sherlock glared at the man who dared to touch his John. Well, yes, technically John was Mary’s… But he was also Sherlock’s. 

“Flick, flick… Watch me flick him.”

John tore his eyes away to glance at Sherlock. The glance was enough. It screamed, “I want to kill him.”

Sherlock moved, he didn’t even have to think. The gun was an extension of his hand and he squeezed the trigger to make a kill shot.

In January 2010 John Watson after only a little more than 24 hours of knowing Sherlock Holmes had made a similar kill shot to save the detective’s life. Now on Christmas Day 2013 Sherlock Holmes did the same.

Immediately he dropped the gun, John’s gun and held his hands up in surrender. Mycroft’s voice screamed, “Don’t shoot him! Don’t shoot!”

And then everything went silent.

^.~

Sherlock stared at the rocky ground. Already the palms of his hands and his knees burned from the gravel. Around him were boys laughing… taunting. 

Sherlock bit his lips and wiped his running nose with the back of his wrist.

A spray of gravel was kicked at him. “Freak! Sherlock is a freak!” 

His eyes burned and he tried desperately to control his emotions. Sherlock hated them… Hated the way they wouldn’t leave him alone… Teased him… Tormented him. Why couldn’t he be normal like one of them?

A pair of adult shoes stopped before him and for a moment he thought it was Mycroft… But…

“Are you alright?” A nasal tenor asked.

Sherlock looked up at the blond man who stared down at him in concern.

“Freak!” A boy shouted.

Sherlock startled at their taunts.

The man crouched before him. “Pay no attention to them… They are idiots.” Gently his hand took Sherlock’s and lightly he started to pick gravel from the wounds.

“Are you… A doctor?”

“Yeah… And you’re a detective?”

Sherlock blushed and looked away, even though the man’s fingers lightly eased the pain away. 

“Sherlock… Why did you do it?” The man asked.

Suddenly Sherlock was aware that he was also a grown up and they were crouched beside Magnussen’s body in the hallway of his Mind Palace. The memory of the gravel was gone, replaced with a shining floor with a growing puddle of blood. Sherlock returned his attention to the other man. “John.”

“I am a soldier… I can protect myself.”

“He would have destroyed you, John. You, Mary… your baby.”

“But you sacrificed yourself…”

“It was worth it.”

“Was it?” John still held Sherlock’s hand and stood, helping the other man up.

“You did the same for me the first day we met.”

“Yes, but I am a soldier. I kill people.”

“No… You’re a doctor… You heal them.”

“I have bad days.” John smirked, amusement and love in his eyes.

“You healed me. I wasn’t aware I was broken until I met you.”

“You saved my life too… You hopeless git.”

Sherlock glanced around the familiar hallway, knowing he was lost in his Mind Palace as a defense mechanism. “I wasn’t aware I could love someone before I met you.”

“I love you too, you know that.”

“Of course I know that… That’s why you’re able to say it here.” Sherlock glanced out the window, seeing himself with his hands up in surrender. “What have I done?”

“What you had to do… To protect me… And Mary… And our baby.”

“Mycroft will send me on a suicide mission. I will never see you again. I will never hold your child. I will never…”

John pressed up behind him, holding his hand and resting his head against Sherlock’s shoulder blade. “Thank you.”

Sherlock blinked away his tears. “Take my parents, John. I give them to you. Your child is the grandchild they have always wanted but Mycroft and I were too selfish to give them.”

“Sherlock…”

“Now that they know you they will ask about you. You will not be able to keep them from meddling in your life. You have tasted my mother’s cooking and slept under her roof… And you will never escape. Where did you think Mycroft gets it from?”

John chuckled softly, pressing his face closer to the back of Sherlock’s shoulder, hand covering the barely healed wound on his chest. “I like them.”

“I know.” Sherlock sighed and placed his hand over John’s. 

“Don’t be afraid, Sherlock. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

“Oh god, John… Why did I have to fall for you?”

John’s hand tightened on Sherlock’s wound… Placed there by his own wife. “St. Barts?”

Sherlock threaded their fingers together, taking small comfort in the man pressed against his back. “I should have stayed. If I had you never would have met Mary… We would still live together. There would be no child… No wife. Just you and me.”

“Everyone leaves you… Even I left you.”

“I pushed you away first.”

“To protect me.”

“And I lost you.” Sherlock bit his lips as his voice gave out. Swallowing hard he continued. “You don’t need me.”

“I need you, Sherlock. You know that.”

“Do I?”

“Why else would I say it? This is your Mind Palace. You know everything.”

“John… They are going to send me away now… And I will never see you again.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s a suicide mission. Please don’t think poorly of me. What I’ve done… It’s all for you.”

“I know.” John moved around to Sherlock’s front, still keeping their fingers woven together. “You told me. You made a vow to protect me.”

“Mycroft will protect you now. Have your daughter call him Uncle Myc… He’ll hate that.”

“Of course he would.” 

Sherlock glanced back outside the window, seeing himself fall to his knees as the men surrounded him. 

“Be brave.” John whispered.

Sherlock squeezed John’s fingers. “My heart. I always thought I could live without it. I can’t, John.” Panic began to fill him as the halls of the Mind Palace shifted. Once again they were on the gravel with the bullies from Sherlock’s childhood. “I can’t… I have to shut everything out or else I won’t survive.”

“Sherlock… I am your heart. The part of you within me will never die. It will be there for the rest of my life. You are important… To me. And I will NEVER forget what you’ve given me. I will love you every day until the day I die.”

Sherlock pulled his attention away from the bullies and stared at his Mind Palace version of John. “I understand now why you killed Jefferson Hope for me.”

John smiled, his face bright and in awe, just how Sherlock liked to see him. “Be strong, Sherlock. For me.”

Sherlock nodded and was immediately back in the real world with agents surrounding him, Mycroft shouting orders and Magnussen’s cooling corpse beside him. But the only one he actually cared about was John.

^.~

Staring at the real John was another thing entirely. Everything Sherlock wanted to say slipped from his mind as he stared at his best friend and soul mate. Soul mate? How trite… And yet that’s what John was. 

“What is it?” John asked.

“Sherlock is actually a girl’s name.” Sherlock answered.

John laughed.

Sherlock clung to the warmth and happiness of that moment… John’s laugh. The next time he faced death he would recall this exact moment and die without fear. They shook hands. Because that’s what English gentlemen do, especially when one of them is already in a committed relationship with another person. John’s hand was warm in Sherlock’s own. Holy Palmers’ Kiss… A fragment of Shakespeare flashed through Sherlock’s brain. Star-crossed? Is that what he and John were? How pedestrian... And yet… “Good bye, John.”

John squeezed his hand and then Sherlock pulled away. 

Sherlock settled into his seat on the jet and stared out the window, watching John watch him. His eyes hungrily took in the soldier who dutifully waited outside. John didn’t know about the suicide mission… He thought they would only be apart for six months at most. But John had a wife and a daughter on the way. And maybe someday he would have a son named “Sherlock.” 

But then something unexpected and terrifying happened. “Did you miss me?”

\--Finis

**Author's Note:**

> So many feels... So many...


End file.
